1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing a halogen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for producing a halogen, such as chlorine, require a large amount of electric power, so that the reduction of power cost is an important problem. Because the unit power cost is lower in the nighttime than in the daytime in Japan, it is common to operate the apparatus at a higher rate in the nighttime than in the daytime in order to achieve savings in power. However, the lower daytime operation rate involves the problem that the halogen production apparatus is unable to fully exhibit its ability during the daytime.
It is generally thought that it is feasible to reduce the power cost by charging a cell with inexpensive power during night and to use the charge as a portion of the power for driving the device in the daytime.